


he's blue

by whichlights



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, SO I WATCHED LOVE SIMON AND IT MADE ME CRY LIKE THE USELESS BI I AM !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Simon's always wondered what it would be like to see blue.





	he's blue

**Author's Note:**

> yah its one of those soulmate aus where you cant see one color until you smooch ur soulmate bc i saw a tumblr post i cant remember the op of

Simon's always wondered what it'd be like to see blue. 

He'd never been able to see the real color of the sky, or the ocean. Of course, he didn't really care about the sky, and he lived nowhere close to the ocean. He was pretty sure someone out there had it worse- he knew Nick couldn't see yellow, which was a real hassle sometimes when driving. The quality of Simon's life wasn't impeded in any way by the lack of blue.

Sometimes he just wondered what it'd be like. 

-

He's staring at the post. It's signed Blue. 

 _Totally and obviously a nickname,_ Simon thought.  _Totally unrelated._

Still... a gay kid at his school? Who signs his notes with the color Simon can't see?

He's always been a hopeless romantic. He reaches out.

-

They talk. Blue, ironically enough, given his email, can't see green. Simon admits he can't see _blue_ , and they have a good laugh about it.

-

(Simon thinks he's falling in love.) 

-

Martin happens. Martin ruins everything. 

Blue won't talk to him, all his friends hate him, and his family is accepting and everything is mostly normal but it feels changed. Maybe he's the one who's changed. He has changed. 

Simon stares up at the ceiling and wishes he could see blue or Blue. 

(Simon thinks he fell in love.)

-

The Ferris Wheel seemed like a good idea at first. It seemed dramatic, romantic. But now there's a crowd of  _people_ , and he's out of rides, and Blue hasn't shown, and this was a mistake, why did he think this was a good idea, now he's going to be humiliated and-

"Is this seat taken?"

Simon pulls himself out of his moping and it's  _Bram_. "I'm waiting for someone," he tries. Because no way.  _No way_.

"I know." And Bram sits down next to him and  _no way_. 

They talk. They talk until they get to the top of the ride and it seems to be taking a long ass time at the top. Maybe the guy running the Ferris Wheel took pity on them. 

Bram kisses Simon. Or maybe Simon kisses Bram. Maybe the universe just pushed them together at the perfect cosmic moment. 

When they pull away, Simon can see blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, talk to me im a disaster bi


End file.
